The invention relates to a rotary flail feeding device commonly used to trim grass, weeds and light brush.
Rotary flail feeding devices which automatically maintain the length of flails without operator invention are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,675,897 and 5,743,019. In the disclosed rotary flail feeding devices, two flail lines are wound into an annular line storage cavity and are fed radially inwardly from the cavity to an annular line feeding passage, around a bend and to a cylindrical winding post extending below the cavity. The two flail lines are led outwardly from the post to form flails. The flails are shortened during use of the flail feeding device. Shortened flails are automatically lengthened by feeding additional flail line from the storage cavity, through the passage, around the post and to the flails. During feeding of the two flail lines the line can jam and prevent automatic lengthening of the flails. A jammed head must be disassembled to clear the jam and then reassembled before use can continue. Jams prevent automatic feeding of the two lengths of flail line wound in the storage cavity and are highly undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved two flail rotary flail feeding device capable of reliably feeding of additional flail line to the flails to replenish the flails as the flails are worn during usage. The flail feeding device should assure that flail line is fed to the flails automatically without jams.
The invention is an improved two flail rotary flail feeding device which automatically and reliably replenishes the flails from flail line wound in a line storage cavity, without jams, and to methods of operating the improved two flail device. The two flail lines are wound around a line winding post in a spiral and move together around and down the post as the flails are automatically lengthened without jams.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating the invention, of which there are four sheets of drawings and two embodiments.